wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Brühl/Tom drugi/Rozdział IV
Jedną z zabaw najulubieńszych i najkosztowniejszych dworu saskiego za panowania obu Augustów była opera i muzyka, nie ustępujące najlepszym ówczesnym w Europie, a z wielu względów przechodzące może najświetniejsze teatra i kapele. Jeszcze za Augusta Mocnego dobór śpiewaków w operze był znakomity; nie utracił on wcale pod panowaniem syna, który się muzyką zachwycał. Słuchanie jej uwalniało go od mówienia, którego nie lubił, a dozwalało się pogrążać w tych dumaniach, w których całe niemal spędził życie. Muzycy wokalni francuscy, to jest śpiewacy króla, na których czele stał kompozytor Louis André, składali kompanią z dwudziestu głosów; a wśród nich posiłkowo występowali i Niemcy, jak tenor Götzel, i Włosi. Annibali, alt, zajmował tu pierwsze miejsce. W orkiestrze nadwornej pod wodzą sławnego Hasse, męża z imienia Faustyny, było osób około pięćdziesięciu, dwóch kompozytorów (jeden Czech, Zelenka), koncertmajster, solistów mnóstwo, a polska kapela oprócz tego stała osobno. Tą polską, czyli małą kammermuzyką, dowodził Schultze, a liczyła osób siedemnaście. Król bierał ją z sobą, gdy dłużej bawił w Warszawie. Na przemiany grywano opery i komedie francuskie, do których było jedenastu artystów i szesnaście kobiet, a dla urozmaicenia widowisk francuski balet, sześćdziesięciu Francuzów pod panem Favier. Ale któż to wyliczy?... Sumy ogromne szły na utrzymanie tych zabaw i ludzi do nich nieodbicie potrzebnych. Gdy przedstawiać miano operę Hassego Ezio, do której Metastasio pisał libretto, w tryumfalnym pochodzie Cezara, zwycięzcy nad barbarzyńcami, występowało na scenie sto koni, cały rzymski senat, rycerstwo, liktorowie, pretoriańskie gwardie, lekka i ciężka jazda, piechota, łupy od srebra i złota, ze skarbcu królewskiego pożyczone scenie. Zachwycali się widzowie, słupiała orkiestra i pamiętnym jest, że bijący w bęben z zachwytu wybił w nim tego wieczoru dziurę. Dwieście pięćdziesiąt osób było na scenie; operę oświecało osiem tysięcy świec woskowych, a maszynistę sprowadzono umyślnie z Paryża. Był nim Servandoni. Przedstawienie niektórych oper kosztowało po 100 000 talarów. Nadzwyczajny urok wywierała na Augusta III piękna jeszcze postacią, a zachwycająca śpiewem Faustyna Bordoni. Powtarzano jedną operę po kilka miesięcy, a nigdy zadumany król nie znużył się tą jedną powracającą pieśnią, która go do marzeń tak rozkosznie kołysała. Właśnie w tych czasach obok Faustyny, rządzącej samowładnie Włochami zakulisowymi, zjawiła się tak zwana „Faustyna druga”, Teresa Albuzzi Todeschi, nie młodsza od niej, piękniejsza może, również śmiała. Głos powszechny przyznawał protektorstwo nad nią szczególnie Brühlowi. Miano tego dnia powtarzać nie wiem po który raz Cleofidę. Król już w swej loży siedział, teatr był pełen, godzina zwykła nadeszła... a zasłona się nie podnosiła. Było w tym coś nadzwyczajnego. Lecz artyści włoscy, szczególnie la diva Faustyna, mieli swe przywileje; czekano cierpliwie... Tymczasem za kulisami wrzała burza. Faustyna nie chciała śpiewać obok Teresy... Teresa zaklinała się, że z tą niegodną Bordoni nie wyjdzie na scenę. Ciemnym było i tajemniczym dla wszystkich, o co im szło, co je tak podrażniło. Obie zapalczywie, zajadle, wściekle kłóciły się z sobą, ale nawet puściwszy wodze językom, nie wypowiadały właściwego powodu tego gwałtownego zajścia. Pilaja, trzecia i nie tak wysoko patrząca śpiewaczka, stała z założonymi rękami, przysłuchując się potokowi najmniej dobranych i strojnych wyrazów ulicznych, i uśmiechała się jako widz na doskonałej komedii. Zza kulisów dochodziły wykrzykniki niektóre do sali i Sułkowski, niespokojny, wysłał pazia na zwiady. Paź wrócił, nie mogąc nic więcej donieść nad to, że Neptuna z trójzębem trzeba było, ażeby rozigrane uśmierzył fale. Szepnął Sułkowski królowi coś na ucho, posłano pazia po jedynego, co umiał zakląć i ukoić, po o. Guariniego. Tymczasem Faustyna i Teresa stały naprzeciw siebie jak do boju, obie ubrane jak na scenę, nie zważając, że gniew niszczył farby, którymi miały pomalowane twarze, i miął bogate szaty, w których występować musiały. W oddaleniu Indianie i Grecy w strojach teatralnych, ale niektórzy z fajkami, spokojnie przyglądali się temu duetowi przekleństw i słuchali ich jak szumu kaskady. Już by było może przyszło do pojedynku, gdyby jak deus ex machina nie wpadł w swym surducie szaraczkowym o. Guarini. Na widok jego ucichły obie, jakby wspólnymi siły na tego nieproszonego pośrednika rzucić się miały. Padre spojrzał na nie i odciągnął na bok najprzód królową Faustynę. Zdawał się ją spowiadać łagodnymi słowy. Cisza oczekiwana nastąpiła po walce. Słychać było orkiestrę, strojącą instrumenta. Bordoni wprost od tej spowiedzi poszła do zwierciadła, co było dobrym znakiem, a Guarini wziął Albuzzi na konfesaty grożąc jej palcem na ogromnym swym nosie. Teresie zabierało się na łzy. Szeptano długo, Padre rozsunął ręce i zawołał: – Pace! Jeśli się uprzesz, Tereso miła, możesz cader dalla, padella nella brage (z pieca na łeb upaść). Dość tego! Niech kapela rozpoczyna uwerturę; król czeka. W tej samej chwili zjawił się i Brühl za sceną. Spojrzał na Faustynę najprzód, pozdrawiając ją, potem na Albuzzi, której dał znak potajemny, i wśród dźwięków muzyki wszyscy na swych miejscach stanęli. O. Guarini skinął na ministra i wyszli z nim razem przez ciasne przesmyki, w których panowali maszyniści, władający piorunami, burzami, niebiosami, pogodą i bóstwy (spuszczanymi na ziemię na drutach), aż do pustego pokoiku za sceną, którego gotowalnia i porozrzucane resztki kobiecych strojów dawały odgadnąć garderobę jednej z tych pań, przed chwilą tak zajadłych, a teraz już rozpoczynających trele, pełne pogody i wesela. Guarini i Brüh! obaj byli zmęczeni i milczący, siedli obok siebie, spoglądając wzajem na swe twarze. Jezuita się zaczynał uśmiechać. Tu – rzekł – ani nas nikt nie podsłucha, ani podpatrzy. To schówka tej żmijki Albuzzi, jesteśmy w niej bezpieczni. Mówmy... uderzył go szeroką ręką po kolanie. Brühl nachylił się do ucha ojcu. – Plan jest w rękach Lichtensteina, jedźcie z nim do Wiednia. – Va bene – odparł Guarini. – Ja przysposobiłem królowę. Wiem z pewnością, iż Sułkowski grozi, że nas wszystkich ze dworu wypędzi, że króla oderwie od żony i da mu inną. Jezuita rozśmiał się i ruszył ramionami. – O tym trochę za późno pomyślał! Twarz Brühla przybrała wyraz posępny. – Z nim, z tą poczciwą naturą naszego pana, trzeba wiedzieć, jak postępować – mówił Guarini. – Nie winien on, że po ojcu dostał w spuściźnie jego namiętności i walczyć musi z nimi. Otóż to, co Pismo nazywa pokutą za ojców grzechy. Dając mu życie, Wielki August przelał w niego naturę swą niepohamowaną. Nie podoła jej król pobożny, trzeba przynajmniej od grzechu odjąć zgorszenie, pokryć go tajemnicą. osłonić go, nie dopuścić podejrzenia nawet. Gdybyśmy od niego wymagali zupełnej wstrzemięźliwości, mogłoby przyjść do wybuchu, który by nas wszystkich w gruzach pogrzebał. Cosa fatto capo ha. Co się stało, dobrze się stało... Sułkowski źle rachował i przerachował się nieborak: miejsce zajęte, sprawa skończona, a choć król go lubi, ale przed nim swej tajemnicy nie wyda. Jesteśmy panami sytuacji; a ja cieszę się, bo nie wątpię, że zbawiam duszę... Co tam w tym grzechu, biorę na siebie. Poczęli szeptać cicho. – Sułkowski – rzekł Brühl – nudzi się nieco, jest generałem z łaski Najjaśniejszego Pana, a w pokoju nie może się czynami rycerskimi wsławić. Wspomniał mi, że chętnie by uczynił wycieczkę wojskową nad Ren, do Węgier. Czyby król sam mu nie poddał tej myśli! Przez ten czas... Guarmi mrugnął, że kończyć nie potrzeba, że rozumie wszystko, i głową potwierdził dobrą radę. – Powiem królowi, że ten poczciwy Sułkowski powinien by po tak ciężkiej pracy mieć prawo wytchnąć nieco i zrobi się. Włoch szparko mignął palcami jak kuglarz przed oczyma Brühla i wstał. – Idź do króla – rzekł – poklaskuj Faustynie, abyś mu się podobał. – I cicho szepnął na ucho: – Nie wstrzymuj Sułkowskiego od zbliżenia się do króla, nie przeszkadzaj mu. Z pewnych znaków wnoszę, że ma myśl poddania Najjaśniejszemu Panu pewnych rad, których król nie przyjmie, które odepchnie ze zgrozą, a to się przyda, to się przyda... Rozśmiał się o. Guarini, szybko głową poruszył, otworzył drzwi i wysunąwszy się w ciemne labirynty zakulisowe, zniknął wśród nich jak człowiek, doskonale z miejscowością obeznany. Daleko ostrożniej i trudniej było wydobyć się z tych ciemności na światło Brühlowi. Po chwili jednak znalazł się w loży królewskiej. Sala opery jaśniała światłami rzęsistymi. Dwór również wspaniały jak za Augusta II przepełniał wszystkie miejsca. Świeżo przybyli z Polski senatorowie, w swych bogatych strojach, lamowanych pasach złocistych, ze spinkami z brylantów, guzami z rubinów, zajmowali pierwsze miejsca. Król na nich niekiedy z przyjaznym poglądał uśmiechem. W rzędach kobiet widać było najświetniejsze gwiazdy dworu: strojną hrabinę Moszyńską, dumną panią Brühl, cichą Sułkowską, żony posłów, frejliny królowej i wszystko, co do dworu przystęp miało. Król z nadzwyczajną bacznością zwracał się ku scenie, ilekroć na niej zjawiała się piękna Faustyna, a słuchając jej głosu w błogim upojeniu przymykał oczy, jakby śnił o aniołach. Niekiedy przyklaskiwał diwie, a naówczas klaskali za nim wszyscy i panie wiewały chustkami. Rzadko bardzo wzrok pański ze sceny zszedł na salę, a jeśli się oczy jego zabłąkały czasem na różnobarwne rzędy piękności, zdawały się przebiegać po nich z trwogą i powracały do Faustyny. Uwielbienie dla niej tłumaczył głos, uniewinniała muzyka. Prawie na przodzie naprzeciwko króla siedziała pani Brühlowa, ubrana wytwornie, podparta od niechcenia na brzeżku swej loży i zadumana. Piękność jej wyzywająca, śmiała, imponująca wszystkich oczy ściągała ku sobie; jeden tylko król zdawał się jej nie widzieć albo nie chcieć zobaczyć, wymijał ją, unikał i gdyby August III nie był tym dobrodusznym człowiekiem, prostoty pełnym, można by go było posądzić, iż się z czymś ukryć pragnął. Tuż obok Brühlowej siedziała skromnie ubrana hr. Sułkowska, frejlina niegdyś królowej jako panna von Stein-Jettingen. Piękna jej twarz spokojna nie miała tego uroku drażniącego, jakim Brühlowa najobojętniejsze oczy wabiła ku sobie. Na parterze siedzący młody Tarło, starosta jasielski, i Działyński poglądali po kobietach i ostatni szepnął w ucho sąsiadowi: – Starosto, duszo moja, jesteśmy jak owi młodzieniaszkowie, wrzuceni w piec gorący, nie wie człowiek, gdzie schować oczy. Spojrzę przed się: stoi ta Włoszka, gdyby marmurowy posąg na pół obnażony, a wywodzi trek, aż po duszy chodzą; odwrócę się w prawo: siedzi jejmość strojna, której oczy jak dwie wędki zaprawne; odchylę się w lewo, patrz, starosto, co za cudo! Spojrzał młody Tarło i oczy mu przylgnęły do tego zjawiska, który się po raz pierwszy ukazywało na dworze. Około hrabiny Sułkowskiej i pod jej opieką, wprost naprzeciwko króla samego siedziało dziewczę młode. Nikt go tu nie znał na dworze. Z towarzystwa hrabinej, ze stroju jej i z twarzy można się było domyślać znacznego rodu i znakomitego pochodzenia. Ówczesne piękności w ogóle więcej pełnością wdzięków i kształtów się odznaczały niż dzisiejsze. Drobne i wątłe dziewczątka mało się komu podobały. Owe słynne ulubienice Augusta II, wszystkie niemal doskonałe amazonki, lubiące łowy, strzelbę i konie, wyglądały jak leśne boginie, nie lękające się spotkać ze zwierzem i z człowiekiem. Nieznajoma dziewica, siedząca przy hr. Sułkowskiej, była z rodzaju tych piękności bujno uposażonych i jak zdrowy, silny kwiat, wyrosły na krzepkiej łodydze. Biała, różowa, zbudowana jak Diana, czarnooka i czarnobrewa, patrzała śmiało i dumnie. W tej odwadze dziewczęcia czuć jednak było raczej nieświadomą świata niewinność niż wyzywające go doświadczenie. Oczy jej z dziecinnym zachwytem i śmiałością spoglądały na wszystko, co ją otaczało. Czarna suknia i koronki, ożywione tylko szkarłatnymi wstęgami i trochą złota, podnosiły jeszcze tę piękność zachwycającą, na którą ze wszech stron teatru zwracały się wejrzenia ciekawe, i jedni drugich zapytywali rozgorączkowani: – Któż to taki? Wzrok pani Brühlowej badał ciekawie także nieznaną sąsiadkę. Hrabina Moszyńska nie spuszczała z niej oka. Na zwiady poleciała młodzież do służby hrabinej Sułkowskiej, ale z niej nic, nawet datkiem dobyć nie umiała, oprócz że to była krewna hrabinej, przybyła z Wiednia. Gdy się to działo na sali, Sułkowski ujrzawszy, iż Brühl ceremonialnie poszedł żonę powitać i że reszta służby nieco się oddaliła, schylił się do ucha króla. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – rzekł cicho – dzieła sztuki warte są uwielbienia, ale dzieła Stwórcy godzi się także uczcić wejrzeniem. Chociaż hrabianka Stein jest mojej żony daleką krewną, ośmielam się zwrócić uwagę Waszej Królewskiej Mości na jej nadzwyczajną piękność. Żaden Tycjan ani Paul Veronese nic podobnego nie stworzył. Słysząc te słowa, król zwrócił się jakby przestraszony do ministra, spojrzał nań z pewnym rodzajem wymówki i podziwienia i natychmiast zagłębił się znowu w kontemplacji wdzięków i uwielbianiu głosu Faustyny. Sułkowski odstąpił. Znał tyle już pana swego, iż wiedział, że walcząc z sobą, odegra tu pewnie tę samą scenę, co z obrazem Tycjana i zakazaną Wenerą. Nie omyliła go rachuba. Król z nadzwyczajną ostrożnością i niby gdzie indziej idąc oczyma, powiódł nimi tak, iż trafiły na twarz pięknej panny Stein. Jakby przerażone tym zjawiskiem, uciekły. Po chwili głowa królewska, nie śmiejąc już zwrócić się w tamtą stronę, posłała oczy tylko. August III patrzał głową na scenę, ale źrenice spod powiek przymkniętych pochyliły się tam, gdzie ta nowa jaśniała gwiazda, i szybciej, niż poszły, wróciły. W tym pochodzie musiały zaczepić o panią Brühl, która, zapewne jakimś przypadkiem, biały paluszek miała jakby z groźbą przytknięty do marmurowego noska. Król w tymże momencie uderzył w dłonie śpiewaczce, jak gdyby jej tylko słuchał i na nią spoglądał, a za znakiem pańskim idąc, sala biła brawo. Kto by był bacznie śledził grę oczów, dostrzegłby, jak Faustyny brwi się marszczyły na króla, jak nań spozierała niecierpliwie Brühlowa, jak Moszyńska szpiegowała wejrzenia męża, ministra i uśmiechała się złośliwie. Krzyżowały się tam i inne w różnych kierunkach wzroki mniej wydatnych, skrytych po kątach osobistości nieznanych, którym odpowiadały błyski oczów przelotne z lóż pańskich. Nareszcie ostatni chór brzmiał już potęgą wszystkich głosów i rozlewał się w powietrzu jak fala tęczowa... Wszyscy się poruszali; opera się kończyła. W lożach podnosiły się panie i piękna Stein, bohaterka tego wieczoru, podniosła się, jakby chciała pokazać śliczną swą postać. Królewskie oko już się w tę stronę skierować nie śmiało. Król znikł z ostatnimi dźwiękami muzyki. – Człowiek po tym widowisku – zawołał Działyński do Tarły – prosto by powinien iść do konfesjonału! My, cośmy nie nawykli do tej rozpusty oczów i uszu, pijani wyjdziemy, a póki się wszystko ukołysze w głowie i piersi, a przyjdzie do należytego porządku, dobrze się człek namęczy. To, mospanie, wodzenie na pokuszenie i po wszystkim. Tarło się roześmiał: – Nie wiem, czy gdzie na świecie tyle pięknych kobiet razem zobaczyć można. Działyński pochylił mu się do ucha. – Syreny są, moja duszo, naprzeciw którym nie tylko uszy, ale i oczy by sobie pozalepiać trzeba i uciekać. Dwór po widowisku i wieczerzy jak powszednich dni przed północą się rozchodził. Brühl wziąwszy rozkazy króla, pojechał do domu; Sułkowski został. O. Guarini, choć często i wieczorem jeszcze przychodził króla zabawiać, tego dnia się nie pokazał. Frosch i Storch już wieczorem spali po kątach. August III znowu się dostał do szlafroka i po wieczerzy u siebie fajkę palił, bo we wspólnych z królową apartamentach tytoniowi się znajdować nie było wolno. Wszyscy, co go palili, mieli dlań izby osobne; a kobiety, czując w nim nieprzyjaciela, cierpieć go naówczas nie mogły. Król ze swym ulubieńcem znaleźli się więc sam na sam. Tego wieczora Sułkowski bardzo był ożywiony. August III – zamyślony mocniej niż kiedykolwiek. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – odezwał się minister – nie wiem, czy raczyłeś zwrócić swe królewskie oko na Adelajdę Stein. Co to za piękność! Co to za wdzięk! Gdyby śp. pan nasz miłościwy, król August Mocny, żył jeszcze, pewien jestem, że nie spuściłby z niej wzroku. Żywo odwrócił się król, popatrzał na Sułkowskiego i zamilkł, chociaż już był usta otworzył, chcąc coś powiedzieć. Sułkowski się rozśmiał, przyszedł do ręki pańskiej i pocałował ją. – Jam stary sługa Waszej Królewskiej Mości – rzekł. – Wydziwić się nie mogę cnocie pańskiej. Królom się coś więcej przecie niż prostym śmiertelnikom należy, a Wasza Królewska Mość żyjesz jak skromny szlachcic, nie śmiejąc podnieść na świat oczów. W czasie dzisiejszego teatru patrzałem, jak kobiety z uwielbieniem, ukradkowo spoglądały ku słońcu, a słońce na nie spojrzeć nie chciało. Adelajda Stein przyznała się przed żoną moją, że piękniejszego mężczyzny nad Waszą Królewską Mość nie widziała w życiu. Umilkł. Król fajkę porcelanową odlewał i nie śmiał nań spojrzeć, udawał nawet, że kusiciela nie słucha. – Faustyna śpiewała jak bogini! – rzekł, zwracając rozmowę na inny przedmiot. – Ale Faustyna ze swym śpiewem i wdziękami tylko na scenie uchodzi. Ona, jeśli się nie mylę, ma lat trzydzieści kilka, a Włoszki prędko starzeją. Stein to prawdziwy anioł, ale Wasza Królewska Mość nie spojrzałeś na nią. August zamiast odpowiedzi popatrzał na Sułkowskiego i ramionami ruszył. – Niech mi wolno będzie szczerze wyrazić podziwienie moje: świętym być możesz Wasza Królewska Mość, ale szczęśliwym trudno. Mnie prawdziwie żal mojego króla i pana. Wszak to klasztor, nie dwór pański. August III słuchał, poprawiając szlafrok na sobie, patrząc w sufit, to na podłogę, to spluwając po trosze. – Wasza Królewska Mość pozwolisz, aby moja żona na dworze hrabiankę Stein przedstawiła – mówił nie ustraszony milczeniem minister. – U królowej, u królowej – dorzucił August z pewną niecierpliwością. – Jest to sierota, która postradała rodziców, familii prawie żadnej; nasza, to jest żony mojej, krewna bardzo daleka. Chcielibyśmy się zająć jej losem. Przy łaskawej protekcji Waszej Królewskiej Mości łatwo byśmy tu jej męża znaleźli na dworze, a widzę, że się jej tu wszystko wielce podobało, że rada by pozostać. Przestał mówić, czekając słowa lub znaku. Milczenie w błąd go wprowadziło, sądził, iż oszczędzając niememu królowi słowa, powinien był może stać się wyraźniejszym jeszcze. Zaczął tylko. przystąpiwszy bliżej, mówić ciszej trochę: – Gdyby się Stein Waszej Królewskiej Mości podobać mogła, nikt w świecie by się nie domyślał stosunków żadnych. Przecież Wasza Królewska Mość tak zawsze pozostać nie będziesz mógł... Spojrzał, mówiąc to, na króla, którego twarz pobladła, a oczy zapałały, ręce mu zaczęły drżeć. Sułkowski, przestraszony, umilkł nagle. August wstał z krzesła, rzucając oczyma dokoła, jak gdyby szukał ratunku. – Sułkowski! – zawołał stłumionym głosem. – Ja, ja się na ciebie gniewać nie chcę... nie chcę, ale ty, ty się z a p o m i n a s z. Wielkimi krokami, widocznie mocno wzruszony, król przeszedł się kilka razy po pokoju. Na twarz jego bladą zaczynał z wolna powracać rumieniec. Widocznie walczył z sobą, ażeby nie wybuchnąć gniewem; zaciął usta. Nigdy jeszcze ulubieniec nie widział go tak wzburzonym ze swej przyczyny; uląkł się i kolano zginając, wyciągnął rękę po dłoń króla. Zawahał się August III. ale mu ją podał w końcu. – Proszę cię, ani słowa: to skończone, zapomniane. Stein niech jedzie stąd, proszę. To mówiąc, odwrócił się żywo. – Jutro – odezwał się po krótkim milczeniu – do Hubertsburga wyprawić przodem psy i ludzi; nie polowałem dawno. Brühl i wy jedziecie ze mną... królowa naturalnie. Zawsze trzy dni chcę tam polować. Pierwszego dnia na jelenie, drugiego par force, trzeciego na cietrzewie. Sułkowski się skłonił. – Natychmiast wydam rozkazy. Niech wszystko będzie gotowym. Jedziemy rano. I skinieniem głowy pożegnawszy Sułkowskiego, który stał, nie mogąc przyjść do siebie, skierował się August III ku pokojom królowej. Niespokojny minister rzucił się jeszcze raz ku niemu w milczeniu, domagając się ręki królewskiej. August zdawał się już zapominać o tym, co zaszło, podał mu ją chętnie i uśmiechnął się tak obojętnie i dobrodusznie jak zawsze. Nazajutrz i dni następnych polowano w Hubertsburgu i sąsiednich lasach. Król był w tak dobrym humorze jak zwykle, gdy łowy wypadły szczęśliwie. Brühl i Sułkowski mu towarzyszyli. Pierwszego wieczora królowa coś wspomniała, jakby słyszała od padre Guarini, który bardzo Sułkowskiego kochał, że hrabia wzdychał do wycieczki rycerskiej nad Ren albo do Węgier. Przypisywano to jego chęci wprawienia się w wojskowe rzemiosło, aby tym skuteczniej mógł służyć Saksonii. Król wysłuchał żony i głową potrząsnął. – On i tak dowódcą jest wybornym, ja się bez niego obejść nie mogę. Królowa Józefina nie nalegała. Trzeciego dnia z łowów powrócono do Drezna i tegoż wieczora król urządzić kazał strzelanie do celu w dziedzińcu, a bawił się nim do późna i był bardzo wesołym. Zwykli towarzysze musieli z nim razem próbować zręczności, a Brühl, choć strzelał wybornie, starał się pilnie, ażeby króla ilością trafnych strzałów nie przeszedł. Ledwie dzień jeden spocząwszy, król wybrał się na nowe łowy do Klappendorf. Drugiego uganiał się za jeleniem pod Grossenheyn, trzeciego pod Stauchitz, a nocował w Moritzburgu. Następnego rana wrócił do Drezna, bo Faustyna śpiewać miała. W operze nie śmiał prawie podnieść oczu. Też same miejsca zajmowały panie dworu. August patrzał tylko na Faustynę. Dopiero później, gdy spostrzegł przy sobie generała Baudissina, zwracając się ku niemu, powiódł oczyma po lożach Hrabina Sułkowska siedziała w swojej sama, nikogo przy niej nie było. Król swobodniej jakoś odetchnął. Mruknął coś kilka razy do starego dworaka, który mu się kłaniał bardzo nisko, a gdy śpiew znowu się rozpoczął, biegnąc oczyma ku scenie, prześliznął się tylko ponad Brühlową, która siedziała zadumana, strojna, piękna, ale jakby jej świat cały był obojętny, spoglądała nań z jakąś niewysłowioną pogardą. Kategoria:Brühl